Drew should've said something
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Based on the pokemon episodes Hi Ho Silver Wind, Deceit and Assist, and Rhapsody in Drew. A short little oneshot of what I think might have happened if Drew had said something to May. Contains a little bit of Contestshipping at the end for the sake of it. A re-upload because it didn't work the first time. I do NOT own the characters or the episodes. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


May's POV

"Drew! Hey!" I called, getting up and running to him, "so you are here after all. Bet you're surprised I'm here. You didn't think I'd make it." I wanted to rub it in his face.

"I have to admit I had my doubts," he replied coolly, his face not changing from its smug look.

"You also have to admit," I continued, turning to the side and putting my hands on my hips, "even though you've never given me credit for it, I'm every bit as good a trainer as you are."

"Ha!" he flicked his hair out of the way and closed his eyes, "just saying it doesn't make it so." I turned back and frowned at him.

"What?" I cried indignantly, starting to lean forwards as I got angrier, "I'm here and if that's not enough proof-" I cut off as a rose was pushed into my face.

"I do respect you for your enthusiasm," he said, making me feel happy at the compliment, but he continued.

"And of course, congratulations for getting this far. But hey, enthusiasm can never take the place of real talent." I frowned again.

"That's it," I yelled, snatching the rose from his hands, "you'll be singing a different tune once I win that ribbon cup." I calmed down at the end, holding the rose to my chest. He didn't know, but I actually treasured the roses he gave me. I pressed them and kept them in a book so they would last. No one ever saw this; I had locked the book and then placed it in a locked box.

"Hey May! Is that you?" called a voice.

"Huh?" Drew turned around.

"Ah I thought I saw you! Hi May!" called Harley, waving at me. I was shocked and scared at the same time. I didn't want Harley here now.

* * *

Drew's POV

I eyed the strange tall purple-haired guy as he laughed as soon as he came to May.

"I thought I'd never catch up to you. How are you ya?" he asked, bending down to her height.

"Oh just fine," she giggled slightly, "just fine." He was a fair amount older than May, but I still felt jealous. May seemed almost happy to see him. Why wasn't she ever happy to see me?

"Glad to hear it," he cut her off slightly, "I'm great, made the Grand Festival and I couldn't be happier. Except." He paused to…cry? It was obviously fake, but May seemed surprised.

"Oh May, I feel just terrible. I realise it's a lot to expect you to forgive me," he continued, "What I did was really, really not nice, but I have to at least try don't I?" I was really suspicious of him now. What had he done?

"I apologise May. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked, instantly crying. I could tell it wasn't real, but May bought it.

"Ah, yeah whatever you say. Don't even worry about it," she said.

"For real? You've totally forgiven me" he exclaimed.

"Ah yeah, why not?" she was obviously flustered. He grabbed her hands, making me bristle, but I was never one to interrupt.

"Oh thank you so much May. I don't think I could be happier." This guy was a total show.

* * *

"Oh wow, just look at that, May that's such a beautiful red rose you have there," he said as he spotted the flower I had just given her, causing me to look from her to him, "could it be from this young man here." Yes! I screamed in my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you," May realized, looking at me, "Drew, this is another trainer, Harley." Harley! That was the guy who had cheated before. Harley gasped dramatically.

"Do you mean to tell me that this is the Drew that everyone is talking about?"

"Huh?" I spit out. He was definitely laying in on now.

"You're the one all the other trainers are gunning for, the one to beat," he explained, suddenly he turned to May again, "I had no idea you had such powerful friends May."

"Oh we're not really friends Harley," she denied, "most of the time Drew just likes to make fun of me." I looked at her. Sure it was true I made fun of her, but how else was I gonna get her attention? It really wasn't hurtful teasing. When she gets flustered at me, I find it cute. I had really hoped she thought of me as more than that; a friend.

"Oh that can't be true or he wouldn't have given you a rose," he said, and then gasped again. Please don't say it I begged in my head, but he continued.

"And come to think of it, there's something romantic going on here," he looked between the two of us. I resisted the urge to blush and knock him out for telling May that. She still had no idea of the romantic implications of the roses I gave her. I didn't plan for her to find out anytime soon either.

"Harley!" May squealed, blushing like crazy, making her look really cute. He laughed again.

"I'm right!" he exclaimed, pulling out a camera, "I think I should document this moment ok?" He took a photo and I had no idea how to react. I just looked at May blankly.

"Beautiful," he exclaimed again, "bye May, see ya later." He walked away. Not wanting to be questioned by May, I decided I should do the same. I was still kind of upset at May for not thinking of me as a friend. That hurt.

"Let's go Roselia," I said and stalked off, leaving May to call after me.

* * *

Later on as I was practicing, I heard Harley call out to May again.

"Oh hi again," sighed May, sounding disappointed.

"Honestly May," he started, "I've never seen such a wonderful command of silver wind before." I frowned and stopped what I was doing. Harley hadn't seemed that happy before, only when he came to May. What was he doing?

"Your talent for bringing out beauty in you Pokémon in beyond belief," he complimented.

"Really? Thanks Harley," she said, obviously not realising the insincerity of the comment. I frowned again.

"You should use that silver wind all the way through the preliminaries and the competition match," he suggested, "just think how cool it would look to only need that single attack." Yep, he was definitely up to no good.

"I guess," she said, believing him, "but then what happens if you and I have to compete and you already know what attack I'm going to use?" That was better. Doubt him May. Harley said something about caring about May winning not himself. Yeah right. I noticed May had grabbed his hands. Jealousy welled up again. She never grabbed my hands when we talked. Just who did this guy think he is?

"And I'm going to take your advice," she was saying when I finally snapped out, "and use Beautifly's silver wind as my only attack. Just think how impressed the judges will be with something like that." I knew May would be too naïve to see through him, especially when he kept on giving her those compliments like that. She was just sucking up the attention.

"Bad idea," I said, deciding I had to make her doubt, "it's hard enough getting through the preliminaries and into the finals without limiting yourself to one attack. Flexibility and strategy are more important than just showing off one move."

"You're just trying to confuse her cause you're jealous," argued Harley, as I resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of what he was saying, "don't listen to any of his nonsense May, he doesn't know what he's talking about. In fact let me take you to a professional, someone who can give you much better Pokémon advice than Drew anyway." My anger boiled.

"Who Harley?" she asked.

"Norman, from the Petalburg Gym," he answered. I left after Harley freaked out about finding out about May's dad.

* * *

May's POV

I was disappointed in finding out the Team Rocket had been impersonating my dad in order to steal Pokémon. I had made up my mind to use silver wind all through the preliminaries after seeing just how strong it was. I saw Drew, looking upset out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored him. It was just like my rival to try to muck me up. I was disappointed in this as well. I really thought that we were friends now. I only said we weren't because I was scared of what he would say.

* * *

Drew's POV

I used petal dance in the preliminaries, earning a solid 95. May stuck with silver wind, getting an 88. I watched the screen. Yes! I had made it to third. She had made it through too, but barely. I looked over. Harley and May were holding hands again. I scowled.

"I'm going to keep on using silver wind as my only attack, just as you suggested," she said confidently. I'd have to keep an eye on Harley, for May's sake.

The next day, I was sprucing up my Pokémon when I heard May come in with Harley. She had only just found out that she had to use two Pokémon.

"You go on and make the first move," he was saying. She used Skitty's assist. After it was used, he pounced to her, grabbing her hands again. This guy was too friendly with the grabbing hands thing. As he bombarded her with the reasons why she should use only assist, he slowly lowered her; leaning over her. I bristled. He was so close to her and she didn't seem to care. Oh I was definitely jealous by now. To my horror, May agreed. I had to do something, but I didn't know what. Brock said it was a risky move.

"I'll say," I agreed, walking away.

* * *

May's POV

"Well May, I'd better head to my room for a bit of rest. You sure tired me out," said Harley. He left, after returning his Pokémon. I stayed a little bit longer, before I decided it would be a good idea to head to my room.

"Guys, I might go to my room for a bit," I told them. They nodded. I went to my dorm and opened the door. I looked down. There was a note slid under the door, lying on the ground. Maybe it was another fan letter wishing me well, I thought happily. I picked it up and lay on my bed. I sighed in a moment of comfort before I opened the folded note.

_Dear May,_

_I hope you realise that I was joking when I said to use only assist in the second round. That wouldn't be the best idea since it won't show Skitty's moves off. That won't be that impressive. Mostly I said it to rile Drew up because I saw him watching us. That boy is so funny. So instead you should figure out a different combination and surprise us all. You'd impress Drew then and he would finally respect you. Do not tell anyone about our plan, including me and tell them that you're still using the assist if they ask._

_From Harley_

Harley was right. I would do that. I really did want to impress Drew. I shoved the note in my pocket and grabbed Skitty's Pokéball. Gone to do last minute training, I wrote on a piece of paper; leaving it on the table.

* * *

Drew's POV

It was May's turn. I hoped she had changed her mind about using assist for the whole thing. Harley and I were both in the crowd watching the match.

"Skitty, use assist!" she yelled. I smacked my forehead.

"Yes, she totally bought it!" said Harley aloud; I crept up behind him as he continued; "now she'll be totally knocked out of the standing with such a bad performance."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, causing him to turn to me, "you're no friend of May's, all that phoney boloney talk was just a way to take advantage of her." I was so angry.

"So what? It's a competition right?" he responded, flicking his hair a bit like mine. Ok that was my move.

"Skitty use double slap on the chucks of ice," we heard May call on screen. Thank goodness she wasn't sticking with just assist.

"What? No way!" Harley yelled. I chuckled. She continued, using a variety of attacks. She finished with blizzard creating an ice fortress, Skitty landing on top. Harley was in a rage. The room had cleared, everyone clearly scared of him, but I stayed. May would need some help. After all, she was too innocent to know better and Harley was going off his hook. She would be upset when he yelled at her. She scored ! She would definitely make it to the next round. Way to go. I was so happy for her, but I was still frowning as May came towards Harley and I.

"What was that?" Harley burst, "Why didn't you just use assist?"

"But, I thought that's what we were planning, to surprise everyone. You wrote me a note; remember?" she asked. I smirked.

"What, I didn't write you a note," he said.

"But I have it here," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. So she had gotten it. She held it out and Harley snatched it.

"I didn't write this!" he exclaimed, "This writing is way too neat to be mine."

"Then who wrote this?" May asked.

"I did," I admitted. They both turned to me.

"I knew Harley was up to no good. You, being naïve, didn't realize it, so I kept an eye out for you. That whole line about using only one attack, it was all just his plot to make sure you wouldn't win. I knew this, so I wrote you a note faking it from Harley to make sure that his plan wouldn't work," I explained.

"What?" She asked, looking shocked, not reacting to the fact that I had insulted her in the process.

"It almost worked too, and you never would have known if your annoying boyfriend here had kept his trap shut," Harley growled in an annoyed tone. I glared at him. I didn't bother to correct him that I wasn't actually her boyfriend. I only wanted to be.

"What! What about all those compliments and nice things you said to me?" she asked indignantly. So the fact that I wasn't her boyfriend slid without her noticing.

"I only did that to gain your trust," he clarified, "And you swallowed it all; hook, line and sinker." I could see May was upset.

"But that's just so rotten!" She cried.

"Please, cry me a river. It's your own fault anyway. Never trust anyone! Move. Sorry got things to do," he said, storming off and pushing her out of the way. She stumbled back and I caught her. She was really upset, but I had to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"He was right about one thing you know," I said, looking down at her, "you shouldn't have trusted him."

"How was I supposed to know?" she questioned, looking up at me.

"Don't listen to others people's advice!" I told her, "Just trust what you know." It pained me to be so harsh, but it had to be done. I pushed her back up to her feet, not wanting to have her in my arms anymore. She was too enticing. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. Oh no, was that too much for her to take at one point?

* * *

May's POV

This was the worst. First Harley and now Drew was angry at me. I guess I deserved it. I never should have doubted him. I went back out. I watched Drew's performance. It was so beautiful. Drew was in the middle. I didn't know what it was, but I had never really seen him look so good. The sunlight was reflecting through the bubbles and onto him, making him seem like he was glowing. He got 100 points; a perfect score. I realized Drew was right. My own originality with my Pokémon was what would get the high points. After he finished, I ran back to him.

"Drew!" I called. He turned.

"Huh? May?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Your appeal was awesome," I said.

"Well, that's because I used my own creativity," he said, sweeping his hair away and looking at me in a way that made my heart flutter.

"You're right," I sighed, looking down.

"You're lucky you know," he said. My head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't decided to help you, you might not have made it," he said, "so you better be thanking me."

"Thank you," I said, "I don't know why you did it, being my rival and all, but I'm grateful. Now I can win." He chuckled.

"I just got you through the preliminaries, the battles are yours to fight through," he smirked, "you might not make it any further." I frowned.

"You big headed, arrogant-" I was cut off when he put his hand over my mouth. My lips tingled at his touch.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Arrogant, self-centred, overconfident, so on so forth, can you just skip to what you were going to say after it?" he said, rolling his eyes and smirking again. He took his hand away.

"I was going to say, just wait, I'll beat you, but you ruined the moment," I sighed. It was announced that the appeals were over and that the match ups would be shown on the screen. I faced it, looking for my picture. It came up, next to Harley's.

"Oh no!" I squealed. Suddenly I felt arms around me. Drew was hugging me!

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Hugging me is probably the most lucky thing that could happen and you need all the luck you can get," he called, moving away. He gave his two fingered salute and walked away, leaving me wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Drew's POV

The battle rounds went fairly quickly. Both May and I had won our first two rounds. I had battled her and come out victorious. Then the crowd had cheered for May. She looked so happy. I smiled at her. I lost in the end to Robert, but I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be.

"I'm sorry you didn't win Drew," May said to me. She sounded genuinely disappointed.

"I guess there's always someone better," I shrugged. Now I was training on the beach.

"Drew?" a voice questioned, "What are you doing out here?"

"Training of course," I told her.

"But how come you're not at the party?" May asked, sounding confused.

"Robert's off training too, that's why he's not at the party either," I pointed out.

"Why's Robert practicing? He just won first place."

"That's right he did and how do you suppose he got good enough to win? You always have to keep training or someone will pass you by," I advised.

"I guess I never thought of that," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm still determined to become the top coordinator someday," I told her, "Hey I'm already thinking about attacks I might want to use in next year's festival."

"Wow, that's good."

"I'm hoping to see you back here next year too, May," I admitted, walking away from her, "You were good. Take care."

* * *

As soon as I knew I was out of sight, I rounded back and hid to watch her reaction. She was blushing and staring down the beach where I had just walked.

"You two here on the beach how romantic," crooned her mum. I sniggered.

"Ah, he's just a friend," she retorted, overreacting a little bit; still blushing. I smiled. She did think I was her friend. She admitted that what I had said gave her something to think about and that she would go for the next Grand Festival. The others congratulated her and left her on the beach after she said she wanted to be alone. She once again looked down the beach.

"Miss me already?" I teased, coming behind her. She jumped and screamed.

"Drew! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I was, but I forgot something," I shrugged. I handed her a rose.

"Oh, for me?" I nodded.

"For trying and coming back next year," I explained.

"And," I whispered, before I kissed her cheek lightly, "that's because I want you know I was jealous of Harley's attention to you; even if it was fake." She blinked.

"By the way, you do realise Harley called me your boyfriend and you didn't correct him. After all the lies he told, I think we should let him tell a truth. Don't you?" I winked.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I mean, I think being May's boyfriend has a nice ring to it and we should keep it."

"Drew, is this your way of asking me out?" she asked.

"You could say that," I shrugged, but I was nervous.

"You could also say that Harley wasn't lying after all," she winked.

"I don't doubt it," I laughed.


End file.
